Estarán bien
by Yari Cullen Kuroo
Summary: Daichi y los demas se han graduado e iniciado la universidad, sin embargo el "Padre" de Karasuno, no puede dejar de extrañar a su familia, mientras que la "madre" de los cuervos no puede dejar de preocuparse ¿Estarán bien sin ellos? Soft Yaoi. DaixSuga. ONE-SHOT
**Bueno hace demasiado tiempo que no me paso por aquí, años en realidad :o y ahora estoy probando como me va con este nuevo fandom, ya que recientemente me he convertido en fan de Haikyuu y mientras leia varios fics, me anime a escribir uno yo misma xD**

 **PD: Para las que leen o leían mis otros fics (Que aun no termino) miles de disculpas, estoy intentando algo nuevo a ver si me ayuda a terminar aquellos...**

* * *

 **Disclamer: Los personaje no me pertencen, solo la historia.**

 **Advertencias: Light Yaoi (Amor entre hombres, no te gusta, no leas)**

* * *

 **Estarán bien.**

Daichi sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Hinata y Nishinoya mientras se acercaba al gimnasio donde practicaba el equipo nuevo de Karasuno.

Estaba comenzando el nuevo año para los chicos de preparatoria, mientras Daichi ya tenía un mes viviendo como un universitario.

Los extrañaba.

Extrañaba la cancha, los gritos, el dolor en su mano por golpear el balón de vóley, extrañaba… a Karasuno.

Daichi se acercó a una de las ventanas para espiar la práctica antes de anunciarse, le había dicho a Ennoshita que pasaría por ahí a saludarlos, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para el resto; Sugawara y Asahi se le unirían pronto, esperaría por ellos para entrar.

Mientras, disfrutó del espectáculo que daban Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya para los novatos de primer año, los tres estaban teniendo una competencia, pasándose el balón por los aires mientras caminaban por toda la cancha y hablaban con los de primero, Daichi lo había visto antes y por supuesto siempre había ganado Nishinoya; cuando no terminaban contra una pared, enredados en la red o chocando con alguien, claro.

Ennoshita y Kageyama estaban hablando con el entrenador Ukai mientras observaban a los novatos mirar con adoración a sus tres sempais más ruidosos pasarse el balón en posiciones cada vez más difíciles de lograr.

Sugawara le había comentado que Ukai pensaba que habían dos de los seis novatos, que destacaban y Daichi se concentró en ellos, un chico pequeño de cabello azul y uno muy alto y fornido de cabello rojo, el pequeño apenas era visible entre todos ellos, siendo sólo un centímetro más alto que Nishinoya, y era también un libero, sin embargo era totalmente opuesto al titular de Karasuno, ya que el pequeño no resaltaba en absoluto, mientras que a su compañero novato, el gigante de cabello rojo, era imposible no verlo, desde tan lejos podía ver que era más alto que Tsukisima, quien se encontraba estirando con Yamaguchi en una esquina, junto al resto de los miembros del equipo; cuando el espectáculo del trío problema se acabó, sin ningún accidente afortunadamente y con Nishinoya, obviamente, como el ganador, el equipo se reunió para escuchar las instrucciones del entrenador.

Daichi sonrió con nostalgia.

La vida universitaria era emocionante sin duda, nuevas personas, nuevo lugar para vivir, compartía un departamento con Sugawara y con Asahi, sus estudios eran de los más interesantes, ya que había logrado estudiar medicina deportiva, cubría sus gastos siendo repartidor de una florería tres días a la semana y los fines de semana, y tenían vecinos muy interesantes con los que se llevaban muy bien, incluso se reunían con ellos al menos una vez a la semana, un rubio alto que era en realidad un modelo a medio tiempo y su compañero de menor estatura, de cabello negro y corto, quien no tenía problemas en colocar en su lugar al rubio, ambos deportistas.

Pero seguía extrañando la secundaria.

Seguía extrañando a su equipo… a sus hijos, la sonrisa gigante de Hinata, el seño fruncido de Kageyama, el chasquido de lengua de Tsukishima, la sonrisa nerviosa de Yamaguchi, los gritos de Tanaka, la presencia calmante de Ennoshita...

—¿Espiando a los niños?

Daichi dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Sugawara, su vice-capitán, el hombre que había estado a su lado desde el comienzo; se giró hacia el hombre que era su novio ahora.

—Mmm…—No podía negarlo, estaba literalmente asomado por una ventana observándolos, como un acosador, o mejor dicho, como un padre preocupado.

—¿Cómo les va? —Preguntó el peligris, mientras se acercaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios antes de observar al equipo por la ventana, el beso hizo a Daichi suspirar, su corazón dando un pequeño brinco por el leve contacto.

Se había confesado a Sugawara el día de la graduación, ya que tenia pánico de que se fueran a separar, lo cual era algo estúpido pues ya habían quedado en que vivirían juntos con Asahi, pero ese día donde todo el mundo se despedía, mientras sentía que todo su mundo se acabaría, algo se apoderó de él y tuvo que decirle sus sentimientos a su vice-capitán, quien afortunadamente se sentía igual que él.

—Tanaka, Hinata y Nishinoya estaban luciéndose con los novatos.

Sugawara sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Daichi quien se había colocado a su lado, para seguir viendo al equipo por la ventana.

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron, no serian ellos sino es así.

—Los novatos se ven prometedores —Comentó Daichi mientras los observaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

—El gigante de cabello rojo que mencionó Ukai es impresionante, pero…—Comentó Sawagara— ¿donde esté el pequeño libero?

Daichi rió, también le había costado verlo al principio. Se lo señaló.

—Ahí, justo detrás de Nishinoya.

—Wow, es prácticamente invisible y muy rápido —Suwagara dijo impresionado y algo preocupado añadió—, podrían lastimarlo si no lo ven.

Daichi sonrió a su novio, quien parecía que igual que él, no podría dejar de preocuparse por el Karasuno, incluso por aquellos que aun no conocía. Por algo decían que eran el padre y la madre de los cuervos.

Y tal como predijo, Tanaka, en un intento de superar al libero titular de Karasuno, no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño de cabello azul estaba en medio y ambos tropezaron haciendo que Hinata y Kageyama, que los seguían y quienes estaban en su propia carrera, como siempre, cayeran sobre ellos… y así el resto del equipo, excepto Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que iban a su propio ritmo y pudieron esquivarlos.

—¿Estarán todos bien? —Preguntó preocupado Suwagara.

Observando al entrenador Ukai, Nishinoya, Yachi, Tusikisima y Yamaguchi auxiliaros, Daichi no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, estarán bien.

* * *

 **Es algo mucho mas corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero quiero ver si tengo vida en este fandom xD antes de intentar algo mas largo, la verdad es que amo Haikyuu y a todos los de Karasuno y comencé a sentir mi mente volar y no me pude resistir, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Alguien capaz de reconocer a los dos nuevos novatos y a los "vecinos"?**

 **Dejen su opinión porfa!;)**


End file.
